


You

by Apollo Veilleuse (ApolloGeek27)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/Apollo%20Veilleuse
Summary: My love . . .
Kudos: 1





	You

My love _changes_

It is the warmth of the embrace of a friend

It is the peace that wraps around a family

It is the passion that blossom between lovers

It is the kiss of devotion upon your lips

My love _burns_

It is fire licking the tips of your finger

It is smoke choking the air from your lungs

It is blood boiling under your skin

It is the heat that seeps into you from the sun

My love _hurts_

It is the cuts and bruises that grace your form

It is the ache settled deep in your chest

It is the tears falling down from your eyes

It is the pieces torn from your heart

My love _endures_

It is the stone waiting ever unchanged

It is the heart beating for an answer yet to come

It is the world moving so slow and so steady

It is the time preserving until you emerge

My love _accepts_

It is the smile on your face

It is the light in your eye

It is the beat of your heart

It is the voice of your adoration

My love . . . is you


End file.
